Lead My Heart Into Temptation
by Baschii
Summary: A response to another. Arizona has a dream. Contains the briefest hint of adult themes, so don't get your hopes up.


Lead My Heart Into Temptation is my first ever, and probably last ever, attempt at a fanfic. It's in response to another one that broke my soul a little bit. I hope this doesn't offend anyone, I'm not dissing on religion, I'm just expanding. I was a raised a Catholic, but I changed my original beliefs to suit who I am. I in no way mean to degrade what others believe, I'm just upset. And I won't delete your reviews, because opinions, no matter what they are, are pieces of you. So it would be cruel to delete a piece of someone. Oh and I'm not a hippy. It's just 3AM over here and I tend to ramble.

Arizona awoke, dripping in sweat. Her heart was thumping, her mind was reeling with images of Callie and Mark as they destroyed her soul. Taking away her happiness and her heart and her future. It all seemed so real. The ceremony, the dancing. Mark. Quoting the bible.

_Wait a minute._ _Why on earth would Mark even read the bible, the guy reads medical journals and dirty magazines, that's all he can handle. He even grouped homosexuality with adultery and the sexually immoral. Mark Sloan, the manwhore adulterer. _

She silently laughed at herself, not wanting to wake up the sleeping, naked form next to her. The form of the woman she loved with her entire soul. There was nothing wrong about that. They loved one another.

Callie had gotten her to delve deeper into her spirituality, just to get a better understanding of who she was. Something about getting to know the Catholic her, the newer one. The version that prayed for butterflies and believed that you can't pray away the gay. _She had to hand it to her fiance, she could be a lyricist if she wanted to._ That beliefs were yours and what you made of them, not just what some ancient text proclaimed. Even Carlos had come to terms with his religion and his daughters sexuality and embraced her, named after a battleship Arizona, as a future daughter in law. She had offered an olive branch by allowing him to explain his beliefs to her, so long as it remained a thoughtful discussion. It was her way of saying that she understands he has his ideals, and his way of beginning to apologise. He'd not only gone to the lengths of awkward "pride" discussions, but been an active part in planning the wedding.

_The wedding! Of course! That has to be it. It's just my mind, going crazy with the whole wedding stress, getting the love of my life back stress, mommy stress. There's a whole lot of stress and my brain is trying to process everything, by turning Callie and Mark into some horrible nightmare. _

It wasn't like she hadn't thought of what could happen between Callie and Mark. They had a child together after all. They were best friends. Somewhere along the way, during Callie's recovery, she had seen the difference between herself and Mark. Callie loved him, as a friend, as someone who she can lean on, because he had been there for her through everything. But that love was completely different towards her. Callie's eyes only lit up that way for two people; herself and of course Sofia. Sure, she'd been screwed over a bit the last few months, fighting for any scrap of Callie's attention, but now she realised exactly where she stood.

By Callie's side. Always. And by tomorrow, they'd be wives, baring their souls and hearts to each other in front of their friends and family. In front of God, because God's everywhere. They would be bound together. There was going to be an awesome celebration to follow. And of course reveling in each other afterwards. They'd consummated their engagement as soon as Sofia fell asleep for the first time at home, eager to rip each others clothes off and celebrate their life, their love. But tomorrow night would be different. It would be like their first time again. Tonights love making had been tender and slow. They wanted to take their time. She wasn't too sure about tomorrow's.

_We just had mindblowing sex! Stop thinking about tomorrows glorious sex! Leave it til tomorrow! Think about something else! Callie, with her makeup and hair done but with a hoodie on. Perfect._

She was so proud of Callie, it was the third time she'd been tempted. Twice by Carlos' visits, this time by her mother. She hadn't even been dramatic about it and handled it very well. Of course Callie was offended by what her mother had chosen to say, but she simply stated at the time "everyone has a right to their opinion, even if I don't agree". It was simple. They were getting married. Karev had made an off hand joke, reminding her that until a ball of taffeta was bounding down the aisle, you weren't really married. She was surprised he remembered that moment with Shepard, waiting for Andy's scans. It was such a long time ago.

"You do realise you're thinking so loudly that you'll probably wake up the whole neighbourhood if you continue, right?" came her loves voice, startling her out of her reverie "What's going on Arizona? What's go you all confused and pouty?"

"It's a bit silly, really" she sighed, unsure of how to explain her dream.

Callie leaned over, lacing their fingers together, "You're not thinking about backing out of this wedding, or else you'd be anxious and probably rambling by now. You're worried about something else, but it is wedding related and it has nothing to do with what I plan on doing to you afterwards, because you're not blushing and your eyes are unlusty. So just tell me."

Getting no response, Callie opted for the patented Bailey stare down.

Árizona sighed again, her resolve crumbling quite quickly, "OK, bully! So I had this dream about the wedding. Well it was more like a nightmare, except there were no evil manically laughing clowns chasing me into a dark circus tent in their tiny cars with huge hats on, it was all bright and shiney and beautiful. Except for what happened. So it was sort of a dream, sort of a nightmare. In between. Yup. Anyway, we were at the wedding. Well you were at the wedding, because I was you. And you. I? You? Yeah it was your body and thoughts because I had no control over it." getting a raised eyebrow from Callie, she continued "So yeah, you decided that you wanted Mark instead, and ran off with him during the wedding and..."

After quite possibly the longest ramble she had ever managed to spew out, she had told Callie exactly what happened. But Callie had on her poker face. And had been silent for a while. A long while. She'd also removed her entwined hand. It was all very nerve wracking. _Oh God, maybe my subconscious was right!_

Callie noticed the uneasyness of Arizona and blurted out the first thing on her mind "You do lead me into temptation".

"What!"

"No no no no, not like that, not like that at all. I mean, I look at you, and all I want to do is love you. When you first ambushed my sad and sorry ass in Joe's bathroom, you did tempt me. You're so beautiful Arizona. I wanted you the minute you tilted your head and walked out of the bathroom. And I know this is going to sound ultra cheesy, but being with you is heaven for me. When I was in that accident, I came back FOR you. It's a temptation that I'll always give into, that makes me yours and you mine. And tomorrow, we're going to dance our way down that aisle, sing each others praises and be together for eternity. We're MFEO. Made for each other."

Arizona snorted, "Where on earth did you pick that up?"

"Oh God, we may have a few fans" Callie rolled her eyes "Kepner was babbling away at Sofia when she was in the NICU and told her our story. Of course the entire hospital knows everything that's happened, but she kept it all sweet. She mentioned MFEO so I had to ask her. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she realised I had heard everything she said. I have a feeling she's going to be the third most excited person at the wedding tomorrow."

"Calliope, why is she so afraid of you? OH! I hope she doesn't bring a camera, that could end badly."

"I may have told her to speak differently once, she suggested she used a different accent, I kind of tore her a new one. We're passed that now. Though if she does go crazy with a camera..." Callie trailed off.

A silence lapsed between them for a while, both lost in their own hopes and dreams of what would be the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Callie rolled over and started tracing patterns across Arizona's shoulder "I know God approves of this, but I also know that some people can never understand it. It's normal in a way. People don't understand. It's you, you should never doubt my love for you. I'm not going to run away. We're perfect for each other. Sure, we've had a long journey getting to where we are right now and it's not sangria in Spain. And I'm going to steal your line, but I love you, you love me, we love Sofia, and none of the rest of it matters."

Just as she was drifting to sleep, Arizona heard Callie ponder "Does Mark even have a bible?"


End file.
